narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lego lord/Prince Caspian Review
Hello, This is my review on The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian film released in 2008. When I saw The Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe it was my second favorite film that I had seen so far. Now of course Middle-Earth dominates over Narnia, I would give Narnia 1 an 'B' average. However it's sequel did not do too well and I will show you the positive and the negative views on this film. You think Caspian is better than the first? Well most people don't, the first grossed $745,011,272 while Prince Caspian grossed 419,651,413. And since the low income compared to the first, Disney quit the Narnia Project. Positive * All the cast is the same for the sequel * The final sword duel with Peter was great and violent * The Hag and the Werewolf scene was the greatest scene in the movie, and was rather frightening compared to the first. * The location is good. * The lighting is good. * The camera views deserve a thumbs up. * The music is good. Negative * The story in my opinion was not the best in the first place. * The movie was rather long and could bore the audience easily. * The movie was released several years after the first, so all the actors seem too old to be just one year older. * The CGI was fine, but nothing new or special. The river god, seemed relatively stupid and fake. * Peter's sword duel was rather violent, however other epic fight scenes were not as much as they should of been. * The new mouse character was not an upgrade but a downgrade. The simian mouth speech was not to great on him, plus he looks more like a rat, note his size and his worm like tail. * The jokes directed to the mouse were lame and pathetic,'' "Oh, he's so cute" "Who said that?" '' was not funny along with the pathetic '' "Your a mouse" "You sir, have no imagination" ''. That joke made no sense, considering a soldier at the line of battle would not even have time talking to the enemy on the battle field, plus the mouse would not mention imagination if he was real. * The relationships between the characters were not very good as compared to the first * The acting was also not as great. * Aslan did not seem as mighty as in the first, taking away from the effect of him being a symbol of Jesus Christ * Allegories are not my favorite, however sliding Christian aspects into films many times make a film a lot better, however this did not have much of any aspects. * A back story of the bridge between the films was needed but was not included. * Susan's relationship with Caspian sucked, and it wasn't in the book. Middle-Earth Similarities ** I am aware that some of these were in the book * The bed assassination against Caspian, Caspian replaces his body with pillows; The bed assassination against the Hobbits, the bodies placed with hay * The Horse chase against Caspian; The horse chase against Frodo * As a guard attacks Edmund, Edmund jumps off of the tower and onto the Griffin's back; as Saruman attacks Gandalf, Gandalf jumps off of the tower and onto the Eagle's back * River spirit in human form drowns the soldiers; River spirit in horse form drowns the Ringwraiths Overall I would rate this film C. Category:Blog posts